A Love Story
by saturnella
Summary: Violet, Klaus and Sunny are the ones who ended up dead not Count Olaf. Now he can start a new life with Kit Snicket who happens to be nine months pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

"Wanna feel the baby?" Kit asked Count Olaf, as they were sitting on the beach. He smiled at her and let her take his hand, placing it over her belly.

"Feel that? Feel that little boom-boom-boom?" Kit smiled, "That's where the heart is." Olaf tilted his head and put his ear against her stomach. He grinned.

"9 months pregnant…time sure flies by fast, doesn't it?" he asked. She scooped up sand in her palm and let it slide off.

"Are you scared?" he asked. She looked up at him with her pale blue eyes behind her glasses.

"Would you think it was bad if I said yes?" she answered.

"No, honey, of course not," he said, leaning over and kissing her on the lips. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked him quietly. He traced the tattoo of the eye on her ankle with one finger. The same tattoo he had.

"I have the Baudelaire fortune, you know. Let's buy a place…here," he said.

"Here? You mean the beach?" she asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yes. On the hill…wouldn't it be perfect?" Olaf dreamed. Kit positioned herself so that she was sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her giant belly and they were quiet for a moment.

"You don't feel bad, do you?" Kit asked him, breaking the silence.

"I…it wasn't my fault," he answered softly.

"I know it, baby. I know it wasn't your fault. But we're still going to spend the fortune?"

"Yes. We need the money, Kit. For the baby's sake,"

"I still don't even know what happened. I was unconscious…you never told me. I would like to know," she said, turning herself to face him. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I had a harpoon stuck in me, Kit. I needed to take it out. So I did. But I jerked it out too fast…it…"

"It hit, Klaus, didn't it?"

"Yes, Kit. The harpoon hit Klaus. He was dead within two minutes. Violet wasn't even paying attention; she was trying to help you." Olaf's eyes grew teary.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't mean to kill any of them. They were just threats…really."

"But then what happened?"

"Sunny cried out so Violet raced over. She saw he was dead and knew it was me. She came after me…with the harpoon. She pulled it out of Klaus and pointed it at me." Kit moved so that she was sitting next to Olaf and she put an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you were in labor. I ignored Violet and ran to you. I was trying to wake you up…I saw her running at me from the corner of my eye. She was going to stab me in the back," Olaf choked. He peered down at Kit, who was gently breathing.

"This next part is hard for me, Kit. You know how I felt about Violet," he gasped. Kit squeezed his right side. He kept going.

"I turned around…she was coming at me…I pushed her out of the way. She fell…"

"Into the water?" Kit interrupted.

"Yes. And then she hit her head," Olaf cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kit reached her hand out and stroked his cheek. She wiped his tears and kissed him on the cheek.

"A rock…a rock. It finished her off. Killed her. Oh Kit," he collapsed into her arms, sobbing. She was surprised he was showing so much emotion.

"You really did care about her," she commented.

"How could I not? She had beauty…brains…kindness-"

"And she was 18. You could have been married," Kit remarked, anger starting to show in her voice.

"I would never have married her. It was just such a shame to see her go," Olaf snapped. Kit stroked his hair.

"And Sunny?" Kit asked.

"Carried off by a wave. She went in the water to fetch Violet and was drowned. I sat on the beach with you for almost 2 hours before you gained conciseness. It was then, watching you and thinking about you, that I realized how much I loved you. I leaned over and kissed you…"

"And that's when I woke up. Like Snow White," Kit commented.

"Just like Snow White," Olaf repeated. He then wrapped her in his arms and they kissed as the sun went down, knowing that he had the whole world in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Kit and Olaf were sitting with their real estate agent, discussing houses. They had 20 million dollars to spend and were looking to buy a house on the beach-their dream home.

"Now this is a nice one," the lady said, pointing to a picture of a light blue house. Kit and Olaf read the description.

"It's perfect, honey!" Kit exclaimed, "10 bedrooms…four baths…a swimming pool! Just what we need."

"If it'll make you happy," Olaf smiled, "Then we'll take a look at it."

Two weeks later, Count Olaf and Kit were standing in their dream home. Their real estate agent followed behind them, answering any questions they had. Every room they entered was furnished completely and updated. The view was glorious and it was only a 2 minute walk to the beach. Count Olaf turned to Kit, taking her hands in his.

"It will be a wonderful place to raise the baby," he smiled.

"You mean…we're going to buy it?" she asked with enthusiasm. He nodded. Kit jumped up and down and hugged Olaf tightly.

"It's 9.5 million dollars," the real estate agent said, "So you will have plenty left over with your budget of 20 million."

"I don't care about money, to be honest. I just want a real home to raise a family of my own!" Kit replied.

"Well you are going to get both of those, sweetie…plus the money," Olaf laughed. They hugged again and went back to her office to sign the papers and to get the deed for the house.

It took only a week for them to move in because they were so eager. They didn't need to furnish it because they got to keep all the furniture, so they just moved all their personal items in there. Kit was due any day now and Olaf was very worried about becoming a father. He made Kit do practice drills with him and she just laughed and followed along.

"Don't you think you're getting a bit carried away?" Kit laughed, as Olaf picked her up and carried her out the door. They were doing another one of his practice drills and he was getting really into it.

"Hang in there baby, don't come out just yet!" Olaf yelled into Kit's stomach. She giggled and let Olaf place her in his car, fastening her seatbelt. He looked into her eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips. She embraced the moment and shut her eyes for a long time. He kissed her again. And again. He climbed into the car with her and held the back of her head. Kit unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned back, allowing Olaf to kiss her easier. He lifted up her shirt, revealing her very large belly.

"Hi baby…it's your daddy talking," he said, kissing Kit's stomach. She moaned. He looked up at her.

"Kit…let's not get intimate. I was just talking to the baby," Olaf smiled. Kit moaned again and grabbed her stomach.

"Honey…the baby's coming!"


End file.
